


Jack of All Trades

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Prompt Fic, Talking Animals, Worldbuilding, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: Raccoons are never out of work.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Lost Chronicles of Narnia





	Jack of All Trades

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2/26/20 for [syrena_of_the_lake](https://syrena_of_the_lake.dreamwidth.org), in response to the prompt: [Narnia, raccoons, masters of their trade](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/157880.html?thread=8371384#cmt8371384).

"That trade being?" Susan asked.

The Raccoon grinned, the dark band of fur across her face shading her eyes into near-invisible glints, and waggled her hand-like forepaws: "Whatever we like! Opposable thumbs are helpful but not strictly necessary, and if you can't get a Being or a Primate to do fiddly work, a Raccoon will always be the next best option -- not to mention we charge less and haul away your rubbish heaps for free."


End file.
